Beled Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali Pickthall) |- | 90/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 90/1 || لَا أُقْسِمُ بِهَٰذَا الْبَلَدِ || Yu... Kasem ederim bu beldeye || Мана шу шаҳар билан қасам. || Nay, I swear by this city |- || 90/2 || وَأَنْتَ حِلٌّ بِهَٰذَا الْبَلَدِ || Sen hıll iken bu beldede || Сен муқим турган бу шаҳарла. || And thou art an indweller of this city |- || 90/3 || وَوَالِدٍ وَمَا وَلَدَ || Ve bir validle veledine ki || Ва волид ва ундан тарқаган валадлар билан қасам. || And the begetter and that which he begat, |- || 90/4 || لَقَدْ خَلَقْنَا الْإِنْسَانَ فِي كَبَدٍ || Hakikaten biz insanı bir meşakkat içinde yarattık || Батаҳқиқ, Биз инсонни машаққатда яратдик. || We verily have created man in an atmosphere: |- || 90/5 || أَيَحْسَبُ أَنْ لَنْ يَقْدِرَ عَلَيْهِ أَحَدٌ || O kendisine karşı kimse göç yetiremez mi sanıyor? || У инсон унга ҳеч кимнинг кучи етмайди, деб ҳисоблайдими? || Thinketh he that none hath power over him? |- || 90/6 || يَقُولُ أَهْلَكْتُ مَالًا لُبَدًا || Ben yığın yığın mal telef ettim diyor || У, кўплаб мол-дунё нафақа қилдим, дейдир. (Мол-дунё билан ғурурга кетганларга яхшилик йўлида эҳсон қил, деб айтилса, юқоридаги гапни айтишади. Ваҳоланки, яхшилик йўлида ҳеч нарса сарфламаган бўлади.) || And he saith: I have destroyed vast wealth: |- || 90/7 || أَيَحْسَبُ أَنْ لَمْ يَرَهُ أَحَدٌ || Onu bir gören olmadı mı zann ediyor? || У инсон уни биров кўрмади, деб ўйлайдими? || Thinketh he that none beholdeth him? |- || 90/8 || أَلَمْ نَجْعَلْ لَهُ عَيْنَيْنِ || Vermedik mi biz ona iki göz || Биз унга икки кўзни бермадикми? || Did We not assign unto him two eyes |- || 90/9 || وَلِسَانًا وَشَفَتَيْنِ || Ve bir dil ve iki dudak; || Ва тилни ва икки лабни (бермадикми?) || And a tongue and two lips, |- || 90/10 || وَهَدَيْنَاهُ النَّجْدَيْنِ || İki de tepe gösterdik || Ва Биз уни икки: (яхши ва ёмон) йўлга йўллаб қўйдик. || And guide him to the parting of the mountain ways? |- || 90/11 || فَلَا اقْتَحَمَ الْعَقَبَةَ || Fakat o göğüs veremedi o (akabeye) sarp yokuşa || Бас, у довон ошиб ўтмади. || But he hath not attempted the Ascent |- || 90/12 || وَمَا أَدْرَاكَ مَا الْعَقَبَةُ || Bildin mi o sarp yokuş ne? || Довон қандоқ нарса эканини сенга нима билдирди? || Ah, what will convey unto thee what the Ascent is! |- || 90/13 || فَكُّ رَقَبَةٍ || (Fekki rakabe) esîr bir boyun kurtarmak || У қул озод қилишдир. || (It is) to free a slave, |- || 90/14 || أَوْ إِطْعَامٌ فِي يَوْمٍ ذِي مَسْغَبَةٍ || Veya salgın bir açlık gününde yemek yedirmek || Ёки очарчилик кунида таом беришдир. || And to feed in the day of hunger |- || 90/15 || يَتِيمًا ذَا مَقْرَبَةٍ || Yakınlığı olan bir yetîme || Қариндош етимларга. || An orphan near of kin, |- || 90/16 || أَوْ مِسْكِينًا ذَا مَتْرَبَةٍ || Veya toprak döşenen bir miskîne || Ёки тупроққа қориган мискинларга. || Or some poor wretch in misery, |- || 90/17 || ثُمَّ كَانَ مِنَ الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا وَتَوَاصَوْا بِالصَّبْرِ وَتَوَاصَوْا بِالْمَرْحَمَةِ || Sonra olmadı o iyman edip de sabra vasıyyetleşen ve merhamete vasıyyetleşenlerden || Сўнгра иймон келтирганлар ва бир-бирини сабрга, меҳр-шафқатга чақирганлар бўлса. || And to be of those who believe and exhort one another to perseverance and export one another to pity. |- || 90/18 || أُولَٰئِكَ أَصْحَابُ الْمَيْمَنَةِ || Ki onlardır işte meymenet sahibleri (Ashabı meymene) || Ана ўшалар ўнг томон эгаларидир. || Their place will be on the right hand. |- || 90/19 || وَالَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا بِآيَاتِنَا هُمْ أَصْحَابُ الْمَشْأَمَةِ || Âyetlerimize küfr edenler ise onlardır işte: Şeâmet sahibleri (Ashabı meş'eme) || Оятларимизга куфр келтирганлар, улар, чап томон эгаларидир. || But those who disbelieve Our revelations, their place will be on the left hand. |- || 90/20 || عَلَيْهِمْ نَارٌ مُؤْصَدَةٌ || Üzerlerine bir ateş bastırılıp kapıları kapanacak || Уларни чиқиб бўлмайдиган ўт-олов ўраб олгандир. || Fire will be an awning over them. |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an